


Locked and Loaded

by Brate



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:11:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3825199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brate/pseuds/Brate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can you ever really be ready for Larabee?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locked and Loaded

"We all packed?" Chris asked, loading his bag in the bag of the truck.

"Yep," Buck said, tossing in his own duffle, "we're loaded for bear."

"Don't say that!" Vin said. He looked around anxiously.

"What?! Why?" Buck scanned the area, too, even though he didn't know what he was looking for. 

Vin rolled his eyes. "'Cause we'll run into a grizzly."

"Come on, even our luck's not that bad." Buck paused, thinking. Then he winced. "Never mind. Forget I said anything."

"You're overreacting," Chris said. "We're going to be in the middle of town; there's no way we'll get attacked by a bear."

"With our luck, a Russian circus will be touring the country, and while they're having a parade through downtown Denver, the dancing bear—the circus' star attraction—will get stung by a bee, go crazy, break loose from its trainer, run us down, and devour us piece by piece."

Chris stared at Vin for a long moment. "You worry me sometimes, you know that?"

Vin shrugged. "Y'all worry me all the time."

"Now you got me worried." Buck shuddered.

"Ah, don't fret." Vin smiled widely. "If you come across a bear, you don't have to be able to outrun it."

Buck's eyebrows creased in confusion. "Why not?"

"You just have to be able to outrun _him_." Vin jabbed a thumb at Chris.

"Oh, very funny." Chris scowled. "Get in the car or you're walking." 

Buck leaned over and whispered, "We may be loaded for bear, but we ain't loaded for Chris."


End file.
